Playing with Magic
by Lord Avaritia
Summary: We as humans do not have souls, we are souls, we have a body. But what if the Gods tore apart our souls? What if we're condemned to spend our lives in search of our other halves? Lord Voldemort would not submit to the whims of the Gods. He would be whole, powerful, and immortal. The price of such freedom be damned. LV/HP
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Playing with Magic  
**Author:** Lord Avaritia  
**Pairings:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort)  
**Summary:** We as humans do not have souls, we are souls, we have a body. But what if the Gods tore apart our souls? What if we're condemned to spend our lives in search of our other halves? Lord Voldemort would not submit to the whims of the Gods. He would be whole, powerful, and immortal. The price of such freedom be damned.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and am not making any money from this (obviously).

**Key:  
**_Thoughts  
_Written text  
_**Voice of a God  
**_**:Parseltongue:**

**-Foreword-**

It was once said that humans originally had four arms, four legs, and two faces. So threatened by their power and jealous of their contentment the Gods split them in half, condemning us all to spend our lives trying to complete ourselves.

Fate, taking pity upon us, took it upon Herself to guide us to our soulmates as she completed Her ultimate duty of teaching all souls the Lessons of Life. You see, souls don't live one life. Rather, they live many lives, in many times and many places, as many different people. It is Fate's job to guide souls through these cycles to teach us all the Lessons of Life. Every Earthly carnation is a chance for a soul to better itself and become enlightened to the ways of Life. We are each on a journey to better our souls and reunite with our other halves.

Sometimes, though, Fate's duty to teach our souls interferes with Her desire to reunite us with our soulmates. This story is about two such souls, torn apart by the jealous Gods and condemned to an eternity of searching for each other through the lessons of Life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Playing with Magic  
**Author:** Lord Avaritia  
**Pairings:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort)  
**Summary:** We as humans do not have souls, we _are_ souls, we have a body. But what if the Gods tore apart our souls? What if we're condemned to spend our lives in search of our other halves? Lord Voldemort would not submit to the whims of the Gods. He would be whole, powerful, and immortal. The price of such freedom be damned.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and am not making any money from this (obviously).

**Key:  
**_'Thoughts'  
_Written text  
_**"Voice of a God"  
**_**:Parseltongue:**

**-Chapter 1-  
Sealing Your Fate  
**

He had found the answer some time ago- it had quite literally fallen into his lap. Once again he had been scouring the shelves of the restricted section in hopes of finding more information on souls. Professor Slughorn had, reluctantly enough, explained Horcruxes to him. Containers for the soul- vessels to obtain immortality and power- it was the perfect answer. And since then he had been determined to understand all he could about the soul, refusing to enter into anything ignorant of the consequences. As it is said, all Magic comes at a price.

But there was nothing there- nothing useful anyway. He slammed his fist on the nearest shelf, frustration and anger boiling to the surface. He wouldn't fail damnit! And suddenly, a book fell from its shelf, landing perfectly in his lap. He ran a shaky hand across the thick tome's decaying cover, dust coating his long fingers. The Soul by Plato.

'_Where was this a moment ago?_' he thought grudgingly. He had combed over these shelves for weeks! With a gentle hand he opened to the first page, "We as humans do not have souls, we _are_ souls, we have a body." And with that he had been hooked. He'd stolen the book away and each night after class he would study the words within.

It was Plato's words that had brought him here to Delphi, to this night. In his book Plato spoke of a ritual, one of the highest Magic that would call forth Fate herself. So here he was, drenched in oxen blood kneeling before an altar, pouring all his Magic into this- his answer.

At first nothing happened and he began to feel something he hadn't in a long time- the slow creeping coldness of failure. But then, languidly, as if lapping at the edges of his mind, there was darkness- a primordial darkness that within held the vastness of eternity. It crawled from the corners of the temple, the corners of his mind, and began to pool in shadows on the altar. The air was heavy with Magic and the walls around him groaned with the efforts of keeping it contained. He could feel the strain in his bones as this ancient power pressed down upon him.

And then, as strangely as it had begun, it stopped. The weight of Magic lifted from the room and he raised his head to look once again upon the altar. To his great delight (and though he would never admit it, his relief) there appeared a woman. For a moment she just stood there quietly, that primordial darkness now lapped at her feet and within her eyes shown all the stars that ever were and ever would be. She was Fate and she was frightfully beautiful.

"_**Hello Tom**_" she spoke with many voices at once. The sound of her voice, though soft, filled the room and his mind.

Never one to be outdone, he greeted Fate with an air of determined bravado, "Goddess." She laughed, she knew him well, knew what he would say and do- after all they had done this before in another life, in another time.

"_**Such hubris**_" she teased with a pout, "_**I had hoped we had cured you of such things last cycle, but it seems not.**_"

Tom's bowed lips tilted in a frown, '_Last cycle,'_ he thought, '_so there is reincarnation. Plato was right_.'

"_**Don't fret Tom,**_" Fate cooed, "_**there is still hope to fix such things this time around.**_"

Tom resisted the urge to scuff, he didn't need fixing and he refused to return to 'the cycle' as she called it. He would not submit to the whims of the Gods. He would be immortal and whole and she would help him become so.

"Fate," his voice was steady as he looked her in the eye, daring even to stand before her, "I demand you to bring me my other half."

Fate narrowed her eyes and scowled, her once calm, pooling aura now built up with a sharp pressure. She stalked forward, pushing against the brazen human with her power. Again the walls groaned and beneath Tom's feet the ground began to tremble.

"_**You DARE to demand things from me?! Dare to look me in the eye and stand before me as if my equal? I have brought you your other half before, pushed your souls together in other lives and not once did you choose the right path! Why should I assist you now?**_" her voices deafened him and he could almost taste the venom in her worlds.

The darkness was all around him now, threatening to engulf him in its eternal depths. But he did not waver. He would not fear Fate. He would find his other half and be the master of his own destiny. His eyes never left hers and as she sighed before him he could swear he saw a glimmer of something strange within them- was it sadness, hope? He would never be sure. But with her sigh the darkness retreated and the suffocating pressure of her power dissipated.

"_**So you want to play with Magic, huh? Alright Tom**_,_** I will bring you to your other half. Hell, I will even help you with that soul bond you're planning. But remember, all Magic comes with price. Are you willing to pay that price? You better choose carefully.**_" In that moment she sounded old and worn out, as if the eons she had lived were just now catching up to her.

Tom smirked at her, "For this I will pay any price."

"_**So be it.**_" Fate touched his cheek fondly, "_**The price for this is your sanity.**_" Tom's eyes widened at her words but before he could regret his decision her lips were upon his, sealing his fate with a kiss. As Fate pulled away he crumpled to the floor in agony as insanity tore apart his mind.

"_**I am truly sorry, Tom. I hope with all that I am that you choose the right path this time.**_" And with that Fate took her leave, melting into that ancient darkness once more.

**A/N:** Hope I've caught your interest! This is my very first story, so please let me know your opinions. I welcome any and all reviews. Thank you for reading!


End file.
